


dusk

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, TO CLARIFY this is a dean/leakee story, leakee's kind of a brat, not a dean/roman story, that's all i can really say here, this certainly is a piece of fanfiction, y'all i just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: dean goes to a terrible party that turns into a not-so-terrible night.





	dusk

Dean sighed, scanning over the crowd. This party sucked. This party sucked a  _ lot _ . 

And Dean was pretty damn forgiving when it came to parties; he’d been to so many in his life (even though he didn’t necessarily like...interacting, with people), and it was an even split between ‘actually amazing and worth the mental effort’ and ‘what the fuck was I thinking’, and this particular night was straying dangerously towards the latter. He didn’t drink anymore, not really, and this was very much a party for drinkers. He’d already fended off at least three inebriated girls and two guys-not that he wasn’t flattered, but he didn’t fuck drunk people. Dean sighed again, heading to the backyard. It was near-empty, apart from one guy he couldn’t really make out, talking on his phone in the corner. Dean shrugged and pulled out his cigarettes-the one vice he hadn’t managed to give up-and lit one, finding a small table to sit at. He pulled his phone out, too, scrolling through all the dumbass social media sites his friends had convinced him to get. The Bellas were a terrible influence. 

Though this was the first bad party they’d ever thrown, so their record was still pretty good in his book. He assumed the reason it was sucking so bad was because they’d invited a handful of certain people who were just….nasty. How the hell Ronda ended up with an invite, he’d never know. 

“You know those are terrible for you, right?”

Dean looked up and glared at Daniel. 

“Shut up, you smoked ‘em too.”

“Yes, but I stopped.”

“You stopped eatin’ meat, too, gonna try and convince me to go down that road?”

Daniel laughed and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, hugging him tight. Dean set his cigarette down and reached up, holding Daniel’s forearm. Their banter was always playfully combative, but he did love Daniel. He was just terribly easy to make fun of.

“You having a good time?”

“God, no.”

Daniel rested his chin on the top of Dean’s head. 

“Me too, honestly. Brie and Nik’s get-togethers are usually a lot more tolerable.”

Dean rolled his eyes, inhaling bitter, delicious smoke. As much as he didn’t like socializing, Daniel liked it even less. 

“Yeah. Well. Can’t bat a thousand, you know?”

Daniel kissed the top of Dean’s head and patted his shoulder. 

“Don’t set Nikki’s yard on fire.”

“Yeah, yeah, go gnaw on some quinoa, goat-man.”

Daniel laughed as he went back into the house, and Dean did feel a little lighter. He looked over to the corner, seeing that the guy was still there, and his posture and body language screamed ‘frustration’. Dean inhaled again, blowing smoke out as he tried to listen to the guy’s conversation-which became easier as his volume increased.

“-well I don’t care- _ no _ -I didn’t even want to come to this stupid thing anyway, I only did cause I owed Nikki-well that’s not my fault! You’re the one who-you don’t get to blame me for going out when-will you  _ please _ shut the fuck up-”

Dean raised an eyebrow. Seems like the guy wasn’t having the best night. 

“Ugh-God-seriously, Brock, I can’t-I did tell you! Like-six fucking times, ‘Hey, I’m going to Nikki’s party on Friday’, it’s not my fault you don’t ever fucking listen to me!”

Dean frowned. Brock? If he meant Brock Lesnar, Dean was more than a little confused. 

“I don’t-fine. No-fine. I don’t care. No, I’m gonna-no, fuck you, I’m calling Chris-yeah, that’s what I fucking thought-and he’ll come get my stuff. Whatever, asshole, I never should have-oh fuck you, you know damn well I was faking every single time cause you fuck about as well as you play football-”

Dean had to cover his mouth to muffle his laugh. God damn. Whoever this guy was, Dean was on his side one-hundred percent, especially if he was, in fact, talking about Lesnar. 

“-oh, really? You’re gonna threaten me? Fuck off. Fuck-no, you little shithead, fuck you, I’m done.”

The guy hung up and Dean heard him take a deep, shaky breath. Dean watched as he dialed another number. 

“Um-hey-yeah-no, I’m fine-um….I need-can you go get my stuff from Brock’s place? I-we just broke up. For good this time. Wait-is that Rosey? Yeah-no, I know, Chris, I’m not going back this time. I’m-I’m not! I really don’t-can we do this later, I already feel fucking stupid-”

His voice-which Dean realized was beautiful, deep and warm and smooth-had taken on a slight whine, but it wasn’t petulant-sounding. He just sounded like he was about to cry. 

“-thank you. Yeah, just-take it to my place. Thank you. Can I text you later? Alright. Thank you.”

The guy hung up again and sniffled, and finally turned around fully, walking towards the house. Dean saw him as he came into the light from the house, and Dean...was blown away. He was…’beautiful’ may not have been enough. He had deep tan skin, dark, somewhat-curly hair that reached just to his shoulders, and he was _ big _ -at least as tall as Dean, maybe taller, and thick everywhere, fat giving some curve to his hips and thighs and Dean tried not to stare. And failed. He definitely failed. The guy spotted him, raising an eyebrow and coming over to him.

“Could I get one of those?” 

He gestured at the pack of cigarettes on the table, and Dean nodded. He pulled one out and handed it to the guy, giving him his lighter. The man lit it and inhaled, closing his eyes as he blew the smoke out. Dean had to stare at his full, plush lips for a minute, and the guy sat down at one of the other chairs around the table. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Sounds like you needed one.”

The guy inhaled again, huffing a little. 

“You heard all that?”

“Yup.”

“Ain’t it rude to eavesdrop?”

Dean grinned.

“Maybe I’m a rude guy.”

He held out his hand, and the guy shook it-his hands were surprisingly soft, and they were big and pretty, like the rest of him.

“Dean.”

“Leakee.”

Dean smiled, squeezing Leakee’s hand once more. 

“Hell of a name. So...hope you don’t mind my asking, but-were you talking about Brock Lesnar?”

Leakee sighed, his jaw clenching as he nodded. 

“Yeah. Unfortunately.”

“Were you two dating? Isn’t he like….a giant homophobe?”

Leakee shot Dean a look.

“I’m gonna need another cigarette before I get into that.”

Dean laughed and gladly handed him another one. Leakee looked a little surprised, and he smiled at Dean, brushing those gorgeous curls behind his ear. 

“Uh...if you actually wanna hear about it, I-he is, but he’s like-not ‘closeted’, cause I don’t think he’s gay, I think it was like. A weird power thing, or whatever, but me and him have been together for a few months, kinda on-and-off.”

“I know this is gonna sound bad, but why the fuck would a total babe like you get with…. _ that _ ?”

Leakee inhaled, burning through the last of his first cigarette and lighting another. Dean was already making his way through his second. 

“You think I’m a ‘babe’?”

“Absolutely. Answer the question.”

“He….we met through a friend, and had a one-night stand, and then...we just kept going until I finally like-half-moved in with him, and he just….”

Leakee frowned, ducking his head down a little. He shrugged, and sniffled.

“I know it was stupid to get with a guy like that, one who-he did a lot of shit to me, and I know it was stupid to stay, but...I don’t know. I’m not that smart anyway, I don’t-so it’s kind of right in line with me.”

Dean bit his lip, stomping his cigarette out. 

“Hey, I know we just met, but-I don’t think you’re stupid. Relationships get fucked up sometimes, you know? And you did end it, so...I mean, you made the right decision, one way or another. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

Leakee sniffled again and wiped at his eyes with his hand.

“I guess.”

He looked up at Dean, blinking big, dark eyes at him.

“Uh-so why’re you here? You’ve been outside for a while, doesn’t really seem like you wanna be here.”

Dean huffed. 

“Yeah, cause I don’t. This party sucks. Or it did.”

“‘Did’?”

Dean licked his lips, making direct eye contact with Leakee. 

“Started talking to this gorgeous guy who just dumped a total jerkwad who’s really turning my night around.”

Leakee stared at him for a second, before a slow smile spread on his face. He slowly took a drag off the cigarette, still looking at Dean, purposefully blowing the smoke out in one smooth, long breath. 

“Well...that sounds nice. You should ask that guy if he wants to ditch this place.”

Dean nodded, exaggerating his raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, that does sound like a good idea. Think he’d say yes?”

Leakee put out the cigarette, leaning forward on the table and biting that gorgeous, plump bottom lip again. 

“I think so.”

“Leakee, you wanna get out of here?”

“Fuck yes, I do.”

Dean stood and held his hand out to Leakee, and they quickly left to Dean’s truck, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone. He and Leakee got in and he drove off, making his way back to his house. Leakee, rather boldly, reached over and grabbed Dean’s thigh, rubbing his big hand up and down, and Dean groaned, grabbing Leakee’s hand and squeezing. 

“Hey now. Don’t distract the driver.”

“So I can’t talk about how fucking desperate I am for actual sex with a real man? How goddamn hard I already am-”

Dean reached out and grabbed the back of Leakee’s neck, not hard, but enough to get his attention. 

“We gotta make some things clear first, baby.”

“Okay?”

“Safewords?”

“Never used ‘em.”

Dean stopped at a red light and frowned. 

“Well, we’re gonna pick some anyway. Stoplight system is fairly basic, red is stop, yellow is slow, one is go, alright?”

Leakee nodded, his brown eyes wide and bright. 

“Um-yeah, that sounds okay. Do you have condoms?”

“Yeah, at my place. You clean?”

“Thankfully, yes. You?”

“Yeah.”

Leakee seemed to hesitate, then, and Dean moved his hand off of his neck, instead lacing his fingers with Leakee’s. 

“Uh….Dean, if-if I wanna stop, you’ll stop, right? Even if-if it’s halfway through and you haven’t gotten off yet?”

Dean looked over to Leakee and nodded. 

“Of course. We don’t have to fuck, you know? Even if we do hop in bed, you don’t have to let me put my dick in you.”

Leakee laughed a little. 

“You’re awful sure that you’re gonna be the one putting your dick somewhere.”

“C’mon now, baby, I could tell from the moment you asked for a cigarette what you needed.”

“I don’t  _ need _ anything, babe.”

Dean smirked and gripped the back of Leakee’s neck again, squeezing a little harder, and he heard Leakee exhale, a soft whimper escaping him. 

“Really? Sounds like you need me to put you over my knee, teach you not to be a brat.”

“Oh-fuck-’m not-not a brat-”

“Mhm. You sure about that, baby?”

Leakee whined, rocking his hips, and Dean patted the back of his head. 

“That’s what I thought.”

Leakee pouted, and Dean laughed.

“You’re cute. Can’t wait to get you in bed, show you what you’ve been missing while you were with that loser.”

Leakee did calm a bit, at that moment, and he looked at Dean.

“Hey, how do you know Brock?”

Dean sighed, pulling onto his street. 

“We hung around some of the same people for a while-that’s how I met Daniel, too, Brie’s boyfriend-and Brock was always causing problems. Dude ripped on me for wearing fuckin’ earrings, constantly talked shit on everyone, but everyone was kinda afraid of him. We’re here.”

Dean pulled into his driveway, getting out and leading Leakee to the front door, still explaining how he knew Brock.

“So this one time I hear him talking about how he was gonna trick Daniel into eating meat, and he was saying shit about how Daniel would probably like to suck his dick and he was just generally being gross, you know? So I kicked his ass. Damn near put him in the hospital.”

He unlocked the door and walked in first, letting Leakee in after him. Leakee looked around, big brown eyes blinking at the interior. He looked adorable, all wide-eyed, looking at the artwork and pictures on the walls. 

“You’re a real tough guy, huh?”

Dean snorted. 

“Depends. You like tough guys?”

Leakee turned to him and smirked, and Dean could see the line of his cock through his jeans, as Leakee stepped closer to him. He leaned against the door, his elbows on either side of Dean’s head. Dean just watched, trying not to grin too widely. 

“Maybe. You look awful strong, but….think I might be able to get the upper hand.”

Dean huffed out a laugh. 

“You think so, huh?”

He moved quick, reaching up and grabbing Leakee’s hair, wrapping it around his fist and pulling until Leakee gasped, and Dean used the grip to push Leakee away a little, his other hand going up to grip his jaw. He liked how soft Leakee’s face felt under his fingers.

“Are you absolutely sure about that? Do you really think that, or are you just trying to get me going? Huh? You tryin’ to get me angry so I’ll show you where you belong?”

Leakee whimpered, inhaling sharply when Dean tightened his hand around his jaw and in his hair.

“Hey, hey, Lea? Yellow, I need to ask you something.”

He released him, and Leakee was almost shivering. His face was flushed and his pupils were already blown out with black. 

“Uh-okay-wh-what?”

“How deep are you wanting to get? I don’t wanna push you too far.”

Leakee’s eyes cleared, and he shrugged, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“I….um-I guess about how much we’ve been doing? I haven’t done this a whole lot-uh-the kinda harder stuff-but I really like it, and-I really wanna do stuff like that with you.”

Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around Leakee’s waist. He rubbed his hand up and down Leakee’s broad back, squeezing wherever he was soft. 

“You know the safewords, right?”

Leakee nodded. 

“Do you have any limits? Shit you can’t do at all?”

He considered it for a moment, and Dean leaned in, pressing a kiss to Leakee’s cheek. 

“You’re so goddamn cute.”

That made his tan skin flush just that bit darker, and Leakee reached up, pushing his hair behind his ear.   
“I-I don’t really like….just the normal gross stuff. I don’t-I don’t wanna be tied up, at all, or….I don’t like being called stupid or stuff like that. Sorry, I don’t-I haven’t done enough to know for sure what I don’t like, sorry-”

“Hey, hey-shh, don’t apologize. That’s not bad, that’s-shit, babe, I think that’s normal. I just need to make sure, and you absolutely have to use the safewords if you get freaked out, alright? But even just say ‘stop’, and I’ll stop.”

Leakee bit his lip for a second before reaching up and cupping Dean’s face, his fingers brushing over the mostly-bare skin on the sides of his head, and he shyly, sweetly pressed his lips to Dean’s for just a moment. He pulled away quickly, looking down at the floor.

“Don’t wanna get weird, sorry-uh-I’ll tell you if I need to stop, I promise.”

Dean threaded his fingers through Leakee’s hair, his gorgeous, beautiful hair, and he kept his grip gentle this time, pulling him in for another kiss, a real one, Leakee moaning against Dean’s lips as he worked them against Leakee’s. His other hand rubbed down Leakee’s back, until he could grab his ass. Leakee gasped into his mouth, pushing his hips back a little into Dean’s hand. Dean grinned and broke the kiss, nuzzling Leakee’s nose. 

“C’mon, gorgeous, I’m taking you to bed.”

He grabbed Leakee’s hand, holding it tight and leading him to the bedroom. He had Leakee walk in first, coming up behind him and letting his hands roam; there was so much to get his hands on, to grab and touch and squeeze. Leakee squirmed a little, but that only made his gorgeous, round ass rub insistently against Dean’s cock. Dean squeezed Leakee’s pecs, and that made Leakee gasp, the sound turning into a whimper. 

“Nnn-wait-”

Dean raised an eyebrow at the feeling of something unusually hard under his palms, and he turned Leakee around, forcing his shirt up and grinning. 

“Holy shit-I did not expect that-”

There was a metal ring in each of Leakee’s nipples, surprisingly thick ones, and Dean stared at him, a huge smile on his face. Leakee looked terribly embarrassed, and it was adorable. 

“These are amazing-”

“S-shut up-”

Dean used one hand to keep Leakee’s shirt pushed up, his other hand going to Leakee’s chest to tug at the metal rings, flicking one of them. Leakee jerked at the stimulation and tried to pull away.

“So what’s the deal with these, baby?”

Leakee kept his eyes averted, and Dean ran the pad of his finger over the metal, warming it, making sure not to touch Leakee’s skin.

“I-I got-I like how they feel-they’re so heavy and thick and sometimes-”

Leakee looked Dean in the eyes then, his gaze heated and deep and Dean felt himself almost snarling. He was getting desperate, just as much as Leakee was.

“-sometimes when I’m in class-I’m still in college, sometimes in class I’ll play with them-even if I just have my barbells in, I’ll play with them when no one’s looking-”

Dean groaned, leaning his head forward on Leakee’s shoulder. 

“Fuck, seriously?”

“Yeah-I’ll sneak my hands up and start pulling on them, rubbing them and moving them a little-I usually have to jerk off in the bathroom after-”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Lea-”

Dean let out a quiet ‘oof’ as Leakee pushed him onto the bed, standing in front of Dean and pulling his shirt off entirely. Dean grinned up at him, laughing under his breath. 

“Getting a little cocky there, baby.”

Leakee smirked, stretching his arms up over his head and moaning, showing off his body. He was clearly proud of it, as he should be; he was thick everywhere, soft all around hard muscle in his middle, a tattoo standing out on his shoulder, along with a...what looked like a burn. Dean just stared and appreciated, and Leakee reached up to his own chest and hooked his fingertips through the metal rings, pulling on them until he gasped. 

“Oh! Oh-fuck-this one time-fuck-I got so turned on from it that I came in class-”

Dean had to squeeze his own cock at that point, stroking himself through his jeans. He did feel a little smug when Leakee glanced down and his beautiful brown eyes widened, his plush lips parting just a bit in surprise. 

“Come here.”

Leakee stepped forward, and Dean reached out, rubbing his palm over the thick bulge in Leakee’s jeans. He looked up at him and leaned forward, pressing his face against his cock, inhaling deeply. 

“Fuck, Lea-”

He felt a hand in his hair, little shivers shooting through his shoulders at the sensation. Leakee seemed to catch on, and he started petting Dean’s head, and Dean wrapped his arms around Leakee’s hips, nuzzling his soft stomach. Leakee giggled and patted Dean’s head. 

“Don’t do that, it tickles.”

Dean smiled up at Leakee and rubbed the scratchy hair of his beard over Leakee’s skin, and he heard him inhale sharply. 

“Mnn-Dean-”

Dean leaned down and kissed at Leakee’s bulge, running the tip of his nose over the line of his cock. 

“Why don’t I suck you off, Lea? That’ll really take your mind off all that shit from earlier.”

“Thought-thought you were trying to be in charge-”

Dean shot Leakee a look and grabbed him through his jeans, squeezing him tighter and tighter until Leakee cried out, hands coming down to try and push Dean’s wrist away. 

“Ow-oh-fuck, ow-”

“Don’t get mouthy with me, baby, or I won’t let you come at all.”

Dean quickly unbuckled Leakee’s belt and unzipped his jeans, tugging them and his boxers down to his mid-thighs. He grinned at the sight of Leakee’s cock springing out, the thick flesh dark and pretty, a heady smell hitting Dean’s senses. He wrapped his fingers around it, pumping it a few times and watching as Leakee squirmed. Dean reached into his bedside table, pulling out one of the condoms he kept there.

“You wanna use one of these, or-”

Leakee was breathing a little heavily, and he licked his lips, looking down at Dean.

“Uh-it’s going in your mouth, it’s kinda up to you-”

Dean stroked him a few more times, slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head and pressing the sensitive glans under it. 

“Don’t mind going bare for this.”

He still planned entirely on using a condom when he actually fucked Leakee-well, ‘if’ he fucked Leakee, he didn’t have much of a plan for this, but he didn’t mind getting his mouth on Leakee’s bare cock. Dean leaned forward and licked a big stripe up the underside of Leakee’s dick, just barely running his lips over the thick shaft. Leakee made sweet noises above him, and Dean grinned, kissing the tip before sticking his tongue out and licking at it, licking up the dripping precome. Dean moaned at the taste, wrapping his lips properly around the head, around the ridge and sucking hard. He felt Leakee’s big, warm hands on his head again, and he smiled, closing his eyes. 

Dean held his palm against the underside of Leakee’s cock, working his mouth down farther, humming and sucking it deeper into his mouth. Leakee was pretty big, his cock straight and thick and heavy, and Dean gagged a little as it stretched his throat, but more for show than anything.

“Nn-Dean-oh-that’s-keep going, please-fuck-”

His voice was a little deeper, a little huskier, and Dean felt his own cheeks flush at the sound. He really wanted to find out what all kinds of noises he could get out of Leakee, and he bobbed his head back and forth, sucking and licking and closing his eyes. Leakee tasted amazing, and Dean let one hand reach behind him, grabbing at Leakee’s ass, squeezing the soft mound and spreading him, one of his fingers rubbing against the tiny hole. Leakee thrusted forward into Dean’s mouth before pushing back against his finger, and Dean pulled off, spitting on Leakee’s cock and licking it back up. He looked up at him, rubbing his fingertip more insistently against Leakee. 

“You like that?”

Leakee whined, nodding and shutting his eyes. 

“Y-yeah-fuck-”

Dean grinned, grabbing Leakee’s hips and stood, quickly turning Leakee and pushing him onto the bed, and he yelped, bringing his knees together and trying to cover himself. Dean laughed and pulled his shirt off, letting Leakee get a good look at him as he stood next to the bed, one hand lazily palming at his cock. 

“That’s so cute, baby, trying to hide from me. You were all proud as punch earlier, what’s wrong? You getting worried cause you know I’m about to fuck you like you need?”

Leakee pouted, and Dean licked his lips. 

“Shut-shut up-”

“Uh-uh, you don’t talk to me like that, baby.”

Dean kneeled on the bed next to Leakee, grabbing his hair with one hand and his heavy sac with the other, squeezing until he saw tears spring in Leakee’s eyes. 

“Say you’re sorry, baby, tell me you’re sorry.”

“I’m-I’m sorry! I’m sorry-I’ll be good I promise-”

Dean didn’t miss how Leakee’s cock started twitching when Dean was hurting him, and he patted Leakee on the side. 

“Good boy. Good boy, you’re so cute, Lea.”

Dean noticed Leakee ducking his head, one hand coming up and covering his face. Dean tilted his head.

“Hey, what’s that at?”

Leakee shrugged his big, gorgeous shoulders, still not looking at Dean.

“I just...I don’t know, I kinda like that you call me that. Uh-’Lea’. It’s-it’s nice.”

Dean smiled, reaching down and cupping Leakee’s cheeks, making him look at him, and he pressed his lips to Leakee’s, softly kissing him, letting his nose bump against Leakee’s. He pulled away and smiled down at Leakee, stroking his soft cheeks with his thumbs. 

“I guess I’ll just have to keep calling you that, then.”

The little moment of gentleness was...nice, and it seemed like Leakee liked it, too, as his whole body relaxed. Dean stood, moving to the end of the bed and grabbing Leakee’s jeans, pulling them off all the way, leaving him fully exposed. 

“Wow.”

Leakee did look nervous, then, really for the first time that night, and he leaned up on his elbows.

“What?”

Dean just stared at his body, the expanse of gorgeous, tan skin, the sparse body hair, the huge, intricate tattoo extending from his hip to his knee. 

“You’re beautiful, Lea. You really, really are.”

Leakee’s eyes went wide and he grabbed a pillow, covering his face with it. Dean laughed, pulling out his belt and finishing undressing, getting back on the bed and kneeling between Leakee’s long, thick legs. He started running his palms up and down Leakee’s shins, up to his thighs. Leakee peeked out from under the pillow.

“Don’t say stuff like that, I’m....not used to it.”

Dean frowned, and moved up the bed, leaning over Leakee and gently pulling the pillow away.

“I’ll get you used to it. You should hear things like that about yourself, baby. You’re gorgeous.”

Leakee swallowed, and he spread his legs under Dean, his hands coming up to Dean’s chest and rubbing, massaging his pecs. 

“I want you to fuck me.”

Dean smiled and leaned down again, kissing Leakee before grabbing the condom and pulling a bottle of lube out from his nightstand. He sat back on his thighs and considered Leakee for a moment. 

“Get on your side, baby.”

Leakee raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, shifting onto his side, facing away from Dean. Dean got behind him, covering the fingers of one hand in lube, kissing at Leakee’s neck as he rubbed some lube around the tight, tiny hole, not penetrating him yet. Just taking some time to touch him, get him used to the sensations and the knowledge of what was about to happen. Leakee made sweet, quiet little gasps and wiggled his hips, arching his back to try and push onto Dean. 

“Mmmm-that feels-it’s really nice, Dean-put your fingers in for real, please-”   
Dean nuzzled his neck, rubbing his beard against Leakee’s skin, humming and pressing the tip of his middle finger into Leakee. 

“You sound so sweet, baby, you really need to get filled up, don’t you?”

Leakee nodded, gasping and rocking his hips a little as Dean worked his finger deeper, slowly, until it was fully inside of Leakee. He was tight and hot around Dean’s finger, the lube making him slick and wet and Dean curled his finger up, rubbing against Leakee’s inner walls. 

“Oh! Oh-Dean-that’s-”

Leakee shivered, shaking his hips and whining, pushing back on Dean. Dean carefully worked another finger into him, as slow as he did the first, just letting it rest inside of Leakee, letting him get used to the slightly more intense stretch. Dean leaned his head down, kissing just behind Leakee’s ear, kissing and nuzzling the soft skin there. He breathed in, inhaling the scent of Leakee’s hair and sweat and he kept kissing whatever skin was in front of him. 

“Fuck-all nice and tight for me, gonna feel so good inside you-”

“Please, Dean-I want it I want it-”

“Hush, Lea, gotta get you opened up more-”

Leakee tightened around him, and he stretched him open in response, shoving a third finger into him. Leakee cried out, the sound turning into a whimper.

“Don’t get impatient, baby, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Fuck-”

Leakee hid his face in the pillow under his head, quietly whining and Dean worked his fingers in and out, stretching and scissoring until Leakee felt loose enough to take him. Dean got his arm under Leakee’s head, tilting Leakee’s face towards him. 

“I’ve got you, baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good, I promise-”

Leakee nodded, and Dean pulled his fingers out, rubbing at the stretched rim for a minute. He grabbed the condom and tore the wrapper open, rolling the thin latex over his cock. He had to squeeze his eyes shut, that was some of the only stimulation he’d had so far and he was desperately hard, he wrapped his fingers around his cock and pumped a few times, before shifting into place, spooned up behind Leakee. Dean held his cock with one hand, holding Leakee open with the other. Leakee reached back, squeezing Dean’s wrist.

“You’ve got the condom on, right?”

Dean gently grabbed Leakee’s hand and led it to his cock, letting him run his fingers over the layer of latex.

“Promise, baby. Not gonna pull any shit like that with you.”

Leakee looked back at him and nodded, his hand going back to Dean’s wrist, holding onto him as Dean thrusted forward, pushing his cockhead past the loose rim, gasping when he felt that slick, tight heat around him, clenching and trying to push him out. Leakee whimpered and squeezed Dean’s wrist, clearly forcing himself to relax. Dean was careful with him, kissing the back of his neck and shoulder, quietly telling him sweet things as he thrusted a little harder, pushing in a little deeper. He was more than happy to take his time, to do whatever he could to make Leakee comfortable. 

“Jesus-fuck-mnn-you’re-”

“Lea? Baby-fucking-goddamn, are you okay?”

Leakee nodded, his eyes squeezed shut, and Dean pushed in that last bit, fully seating himself inside of Leakee. His hips were flush against Leakee’s warm skin, and he groaned, grabbing Leakee’s hip and stroking his fingers over the lines of ink. 

“Y-yeah-you’re just really big-”

Dean huffed out a laugh, shifting his legs a little for leverage and moving his hips, softly rocking them back and forth, listening to Leakee’s little moans and exhales. He reached down, rubbing his thumb where Leakee was stretched around him, and Dean moved his hips a little faster, thrusts a little more sharp. 

“That feel good, baby? That big, thick cock fucking you open-oh-”

Leakee had tightened around him when he started talking, and Dean wrapped one arm under Leakee, around his neck and shoulders, pressing his chest up against Leakee’s broad, gorgeous back. He started moving his hips in sharp little thrusts, the sound of his skin slapping against Leakee’s filling the room right alongside the noises Leakee was making. 

“Fuck-fuckfuckfuck-Dean-mmm-p-please touch me-”

Dean pressed his nose against Leakee’s hair, inhaling-he loved how Leakee smelled, he really did, and he shut his eyes, focusing on thrusting, his free hand coming around to Leakee’s front, loosely gripping his cock. He teased him while he fucked him, just barely gripping him and rubbing the tip of his thumb against Leakee’s cockhead. 

“Oh! Fuck-fuck-Dean, c’mon-”

Dean groaned, kissing Leakee’s hair, jerking his hips back and forth, slamming his cock against Leakee’s prostate. He knew he was hitting it from the way Leakee tightened up around him almost unbearably, and Dean wrapped his fingers around Leakee’s cock a lot tighter as he began moving faster, pumping the thick shaft in his hand. Leakee arched his back, pushing onto Dean’s cock, and Dean let his other hand slip down to Leakee’s chest, hooking his little finger through the metal hoop in one of his nipples and pulling on it. Leakee almost screamed, his hips twitching. 

“Fuck! Fuckin’-goddamn it, De-nnn-oh my God-do it harder please I really wanna-I wanna come-”

Leakee whined, thrusting his own hips back, fucking himself back onto Dean, and Dean grinned, once again gripping Leakee’s cock far too tight, knowing it would hurt, and he carefully twisted the metal hoop at the same time. Leakee did scream, then, his cock pulsing and twitching in Dean’s hand as he came. Dean gasped, hips stilling as Leakee clenched around him, stroking him off through his orgasm. 

“H-holy shit, baby-you came so fast, honey-”

Leakee was shivering, twitching and jerking a little from the intensity, and Dean gently gripped his chin and turned him to face him. 

“I’m-’m sorry-oh fuck-didn’t m-mean to come-”

Dean laughed, smiling and leaning forward, kissing Leakee. He hummed, licking at his plush lips, teasing at Leakee’s mouth with his tongue. He pulled away, pressing a kiss to the side of Leakee’s nose, another to his cheek. 

“Don’t-don’t gotta apologize, whole point is makin’ you come-”

“But-you haven’t-”

Dean thrusted forward, Leakee still tight and hot and slick around him, and Leakee gasped. 

“Didn’t say I was done with you yet, did I?”

He did pull out for a moment, sitting up on his knees, straddling one of Leakee’s legs and holding the other up, Leakee’s ankle over his shoulder. He gripped his cock again, guiding himself into Leakee and throwing his head back at the sensation. He was still so tight and hot, still pulsing a little from his orgasm. Dean placed one hand firmly on Leakee’s stomach, rubbing the soft pudge, his other hand on Leakee’s leg, holding him in place, and he started a quick pace, pumping into Leakee over and over. He was close, too, especially after having made Leakee come, and he wasn’t about to waste time. 

“Fuck-so fuckin’-tight, baby, feels perfect on me-fuck-”

Leakee was panting, his cock soft and resting against his thigh, his cheeks and chest flushed and shiny with sweat. He looked up at Dean, plush, pretty lips parted and eyes dark with lingering arousal. 

“Mmm-fuck-never been fucked this good-oh-Dean-”

Dean squeezed at Leakee’s tummy, just a bit, and leaned forward, changing his angle to hit deeper inside of Leakee, grunting at the effort. He felt the muscles in his thighs tighten, and he reached up, grabbing Leakee’s hair and tugging, practically folding Leakee in half as he lost his rhythm, panting and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Fuck-fuck-Lea-”

Dean cried out, hips surging forward as he filled the condom, his cock throbbing inside of Leakee. He stayed in that position for a bit, just riding out his orgasm, pressing himself as close to Leakee as he could get in this position. He shakily pulled away, gently running his palm over Leakee’s hair as he pulled out of him. Dean took a moment to catch his breath, coming down from the rush of endorphins. He pulled the condom off, stroking himself a few times to get the last of his orgasm out, tying the latex and taking it to the bathroom to throw it out. He grabbed a washrag and wet it, bringing it back to bed and gently nudging Leakee to lay on his back so that Dean could clean him off. Leakee giggled when Dean wiped at his stomach, and Dean smiled. 

“How’re you feeling?”

Leakee hummed, his eyes half-open and fond. 

“Good. ‘m good. Haven’t felt that-haven’t felt that good in bed in months.”

Dean quietly laughed under his breath, finishing cleaning Leakee and the sheets, tossing the washrag on the errant pile of clothes near his bed. He pulled the blankets up over the both of them, Leakee turning so that he could fit himself neatly into Dean’s open arms. Dean adored the feeling of Leakee’s big, soft body in his arms, and he didn’t hesitate to rub his hand up and down Leakee’s back. He kissed Leakee on the forehead, happily sighing, and Leakee nuzzled his face against Dean’s neck. 

“I’m happy you’re feeling good, baby. You wanna spend the night?”

Leakee tightened his arms around Dean’s waist, mumbling against his shoulder. 

“Didn’t catch that, Lea.”

Leakee pulled away and looked at Dean, pouting. 

“I should probably get home tonight, cause-I guess I should make sure nothing happened with Brock, but...really don’t wanna leave.”   
Dean smiled, pulling Leakee close to kiss him. 

“How about this, you text or call your buddies that went and got your stuff, make sure nothing happened, and then I’ll take you home in the morning?”

Leakee bit his lip and nodded. 

“Can you grab my phone?”

Dean kissed him again, sitting up and finding Leakee’s jeans and getting his phone. He handed it to Leakee, leaning up against the headboard as Leakee snuggled against him, so that Dean could get his arms around his shoulders. He kissed Leakee’s head, watching as he texted his friends. They didn’t have to wait long for a response, and Dean nuzzled Leakee’s hair. 

“Looks like it went alright. Brock is terrified of my friend, and my older brother and a couple other guys went with them. I guess they got everything, but I think they smoked all my pot, too.”

Dean laughed against Leakee’s soft hair, moving one hand down to rub at Leakee’s stomach. 

“I’ll buy you some more.”

“Such a gentleman.”

“Least I can do, baby.”

Leakee laughed and set his phone to the side, the two of them shifting until they were once again properly cuddling, Dean on his back, Leakee half-on top of him. He felt so warm and so soft and so good, Dean felt like he could hold him for days. He closed his eyes, basking in the comfort and ease of being with Leakee. 

“What time do you wanna get going tomorrow?”

Leakee shrugged. 

“Dunno. Whenever, unless you got someplace to be.”   
“Nope. Got tomorrow off, I was just gonna run some errands. Which….if you want, you can...you know. Tag along.”

Leakee lifted his head up, looking at Dean. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. I like you, I’d like to get to know you more.”

Leakee smiled, ducking his head down to hide his face against Dean’s neck. He was so terribly sweet, Dean reached up and cupped the back of his head, holding him close.    
“You’re so cute, Lea. So goddamn cute.”

Leakee wiggled a little on top of him, pressing himself more firmly to Dean, and Dean laughed, kissing whatever part of Leakee he could manage. He was already looking forward to the next day, and getting to spend it with Leakee. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry y'all this is.....disappointing. like. i'm not happy with it at all, i kinda want to add a follow up chapter to make up for how goddamn mediocre this is. idk. i'm not pleased, but at least it's something.


End file.
